videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyclone Mix
Cyclone Mix is a futuristic racing video game developed and published by Aozora for the XBox 360. Gameplay Cyclone Mix is a futuristic racing game where 8 competitors race on massive circuits in various types of environments with highly-powered vehicles in a grand prix at very high speeds. Tracks include loops, half-pipes, cylinders, and jumps. Some courses have innate obstacles like dirt patches, mines, tricky jumps, and magnetic tubes to navigate. There is a wide range of machines available for the player to choose, each with its own characteristics and performance abilities, including and limited to varying levels of top speed, acceleration, cornering, grip, boost, body, and each is driven by a different character. Instead of just one racer, there are 2, the driver and the fighter. The 2 characters are able to swap places by pressing a certain button; the one in the back is called the "fighter," the fighter holds items and could attack without an weapon. A normal race in Cyclone Mix ''consists of 3 laps around the circuit. The option to increase or decrease the amount of laps can be changed in the options; the laps are available from 1-7 laps per race. Each player starts every race with 3 batteries, batteries are items which can be treated like life bars or 1-ups. Batteries can only be depleted if the player falls off the course, is hit with a power weapon, or crashes heavily with another racer, once all the batteries are destroyed, the player is forced to retire the race. Batteries could be found in weapon boxes or obtained through stealing. Every circuit has weapon boxes scattered through out the course. Once obtained, a weapon box randomizes the items and selects an item that could be used in the race (example: Plasma Cannon attacks, Reflection Shield defends from attacks, and Acceleration Remote boosts speed). Each individual team has their own special item in the weapon boxes that are called "power weapons" which could possibly change the outcome of the race. The fighter is able to use an attack called "knock" which can be used at almost anytime during the race, this attack can only be done by the fighter and each playable character has their own unique knock attack. ''Cyclone Mix features several different modes. In Grand Prix, the player chooses a character and cup then races against 7 opponents (not including partners). Players get a certain amount of points for finishing a track depending on where they placed, and the winner of the circuit is the character who receives the most total points. There are three difficulty levels available at the start: Novice, Standard, and Expert. Cyclone difficulty can be unlocked by beating the Platinum Cup in Expert difficulty. The Battle is the multiplayer mode where two to four players can compete simultaneously. Time attack lets the player choose a track and complete it in the shortest time possible. Ghost data can be saved in the system to rewatch or race against. The License mode has each character's biography, theme music, information on their machine and a short FMV sequence when unlocked. Characters & Vehicles *Grace Partner: Blaze Vehicle: Burst Runner Power Weapon: Blaze Upgrade (Defend & Boost) - Blaze temperarly uses his body as a rocket booster as Grace uses a shield that blocks the front of the player *Commander Partner: '''Shelly '''Vehicle: '''Legion '''Power Weapon: Homing Missile (Attack) - shoots 4 missiles at the 4 people in front or behind the player *Light Orage Partner: Dia Chie Vehicle: Stray Star Power Weapon: '''Shooting Star Launcher (Attack) - shoots missiles into the sky and then rains down at random spots on the map *Miyamoto Yumegami '''Partner: '''Tsurugihime '''Vehicle: Nightmare Horse Power Weapon: Soul Arrow (Attack & Boost) - shoots a ghostly arrow and then increases the speed of the player to the speed of the arrow *Xing Partner: Nene Vehicle: Condor Power Weapon: War Gong (Attack) - temperarly stuns everyone in the race other then the player *Echo Partner: Bravo Vehicle: Eagle-7 Power Weapon: '''Vulcan (Attack) or Grenades (Attack) - Bravo shoots a gatling gun at the racer in front of the player, Echo throws grenades behind the player (switches depending on character in back) *Krowly '''Partner: '''Fiona '''Vehicle: Crux Power Weapon: '''Holy Barrier (Defend) - uses holy magic to reflect all damage to the racer using an attack *Torako '''Partner: '''Rio '''Vehicle: Tigeride Power Weapon: Roar (Attack & Boost) - temperarly stuns the racers in front of the player and shoots a short turbo burst *Phantom Rose Partner: Rosy Vehicle: Phantom Kart Power Weapon: Falling Bucket (Attack) - buckets magically appear and hits every other racer's heads temperarly stunning them *Len & Rin Kagamine (Guest characters) Partner: '''Miku Hatsune '''Vehicle: Road Roller Power Weapon: Megaphone (Attack & Defend) - uses a megaphone to scream into stunning everyone and destroying every weapon but barriers and shields Category:Video Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Racing Games